


Intimo!

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Stiles indossa sempre dell'intimo molto particolare, Derek ha altri gusti.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Intimo!

**Author's Note:**

> Donnì! Per iniziare bene la settimana del tuo compleanno!  
> E Vediamo se leggendola ti ricordi qualcosa. XDDD
> 
> La storia partecipa al Cow-T 11 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 1, prompt: Age difference. La missione prevedeva, inoltre, che il titolo dovesse necessariamente avere un numero di caratteri pari al numero di anni intercorrenti tra i due personaggi protagonisti. Fermo restando che il limite minimo di gap doveva essere di 7 anni.  
> Quindi a questo punto è doverosa una piccola premessa!  
> Le età, in Teen Wolf, non solo non vengono mai rivelate, ma sono anche di difficile interpretazione. Certo, avrei potuto stabilirle io a priori, per la mia storia, ma volendo fare le cose per bene sono andata a informarmi. Nello specifico, ho fatto riferimento al sito teenwolfwiki.com. E con mia somma gioia, mi sono resa conto di non dover inventare nulla, ci aveva già pensato qualcun altro a farlo per me! XD  
> Nello specifico, dopo attente valutazioni pare si sia giunti alla conclusione che Scott e Stiles avessero 16 anni all'inizio della serie, mentre Derek ne aveva 23. Sette anni giusti, problema gap risolto e per il titolo siano sempre benedetti i segni di punteggiatura! \o/  
> Comunque, nelle note finali vi lascio un estratto della pagina che ho consultato, in caso non la conosceste già, perché merita. XDDDDDDD
> 
> Piccola precisazione: i cosi descritti in questa fic esistono davvero e ne ho le prove fotografiche! XD

Che il suo ragazzo fosse una persona fuori dal comune Derek lo aveva capito fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto. Che avesse un'estetica particolare era una cosa che sarebbe potuta non saltare all'occhio solo a un cieco. Stiles aveva una sua idea di ciò che era bello, e di norma a lui la cosa non interessava per niente. I gusti erano gusti, qualcuno avrebbe potuto avere da ridire perfino sui suoi, e Derek era convinto di non avere nessun diritto di sindacare su quelli degli altri, soprattutto su quelli del suo compagno. O almeno era quello che aveva sempre pensato, fino a qualche settimana prima.  
Lui e Stiles avevano deciso di smetterla di fingere che tra loro non ci fosse nulla poco più di due mesi prima ma, nonostante il compagno non ne fosse stato troppo entusiasta, Derek aveva deciso ti tenere le mani, e soprattutto qualcos'altro, a posto almeno per il primo periodo. In fondo, Stiles poteva essere abituato a combattere a giorni alterni con mostri di tutti i tipi, ma era comunque ancora minorenne e lui non ci teneva a ritrovarsi con la pistola dello sceriffo Stilinski puntata in mezzo agli occhi, e meno ancora ci teneva a vedersela puntare in mezzo alle gambe. Perciò aveva fatto il bravo e si era comportato bene per più di un mese, soffrendo in silenzio per l'impossibilità di legare a sé quello che aveva riconosciuto come il suo compagno, e nonostante il suddetto compagno sembrasse divertirsi un mondo a provocarlo in ogni modo. Aveva resistito con coraggio, fino a quando lo sceriffo aveva avuto pietà di lui, nonché del proprio stesso sistema nervoso, e gli aveva ordinato di portarsi via suo figlio e di farne ciò che voleva, purché fosse riuscito a farlo smettere di descrivergli le meraviglie del sesso gay a ogni ora del giorno e della notte.  
Derek aveva colto l'opportunità al volo, naturalmente. In fondo era un licantropo e l'astinenza forzata non si addiceva per niente a quelli della sua specie, soprattutto se c'era un compagno da rivendicare di mezzo. Quindi aveva praticamente rapito Stiles per il fine settimana e aveva speso i successivi due giorni a sfinirlo di piacere. Era talmente accecato dalla propria impazienza, quando lo aveva spogliato per la prima volta, che non aveva fatto il minimo caso a ciò che indossava, anche perché tutto quello che gli interessava stava sotto i suoi vestiti, e tutto ciò a cui ambiva era avere quel bellissimo corpo nudo tra le sue mani il prima possibile.  
Anche la seconda volta gli strappò tutto di dosso senza preoccuparsi di osservarlo con attenzione, perciò fu solo alla terza volta che iniziò ad avvertire una vaga perplessità. E quella perplessità diventò una sconcertante certezza col passare delle settimane. Stiles non aveva il minimo gusto in fatto di intimo! I suoi boxer erano ridicoli, infantili e pacchiani, e in generale sarebbero stati in grado di uccidere la libido di qualunque maschio gay. E sì, in alcuni casi avevano rischiato di uccidere anche la sua. L'unica cosa che lo aveva salvato era che almeno erano boxer briefs, che gli aderivano addosso alla perfezione e permettevano a lui di vedere e apprezzare le sue curve e i suoi muscoli.  
Derek sapeva che doveva affrontare quel problema, ma la verità era che non aveva idea di come fare. Stiles poteva anche mostrarsi sicuro di sé su tante cose, ma lui sapeva che certi vecchi complessi non lo avevano del tutto abbandonato, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era ferirlo, insinuandogli il dubbio, peraltro del tutto infondato, di non essere all'altezza.  
Era da giorni che rimuginava sul problema, senza essere ancora riuscito ad arrivare a nulla, quando la soluzione gli si presentò davanti grazie allo stesso Stiles. Una domenica sera, mentre erano stesi sotto le coperte sul suo letto, al loft, a farsi le coccole dopo una sessione di sesso spettacolare, Stiles gli disse che aveva in programma di andare a fare un po' di shopping, nei giorni successivi, e gli chiese se volesse accompagnarlo. A Derek non era mai piaciuto granché camminare in mezzo alla calca dei centri commerciali, ma quando Stiles gli fece l'elenco dei negozi che aveva intenzione di visitare capì che era un'occasione che non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire.

Il pomeriggio di due giorni dopo, con sua grande sorpresa, si rivelò più divertente di quanto avesse immaginato. Il suo Stiles era una vera e propria forza della natura e lui si ritrovò a fissarlo, divertito e intenerito, per ore. Fino a quando entrarono nel negozio di intimo maschile nel quale il suo compagno si riforniva abitualmente.  
Stiles si diresse senza indugio verso un angolo del grande locale e Derek lo seguì sospettoso. E poi lo vide, uno scaffale tutto sommato piccolo ma che a lui sembrò una distesa sconfinata di intimo di tutti i tipi, dai colori più assurdi, e per quanto sapesse che non poteva essere possibile ebbe la sensazione di sentire del vero e proprio dolore fisico alla vista di quello spettacolo orribile.  
Stiles si concentrò suo boxer briefs, ignorando per fortuna tutti gli altri tipi, e osservò con attenzione ogni singolo modello, mentre lui cercava invano un modo per allontanarlo da lì, e quando lo vide sorridere esultante capì che non aveva più tempo da perdere. Il suo ragazzo afferrò un paio di boxer dallo sfondo nero, con un'infinita di joystick rossi, arancioni e bianchi disegnati sopra. Ma la cosa che lo lasciò più inorridito fu la scritta sull'elastico in vita, che riprendeva i colori dei disegni sul tessuto: Choose Your Weapon.  
“Questi sono divertenti. Ti piacciono?” gli chiese Stiles, mostrandoglieli tutto eccitato.  
“No!” fu la sua risposta, netta e stringata.  
Stiles parve deluso, ma dopo un'altra occhiata li ripose sullo scaffale.  
“Hai ragione, non credo che l'arancione mi stia bene addosso, e qui ce n'è davvero tanto.”  
Il sorriso di sospiro di Derek per aver vinto quella prima piccola battaglia, però, gli si fermò in gola quando lo vide afferrare un altro modello, ancora peggiore del precedente. Questo aveva delle colline di caramella rosa disegnate nella metà inferiore, e un cielo azzurro in quella superiore, il tutto punteggiato da disegni di caramelle, cioccolatini e bastoncini di zucchero colorati, e a completare il tutto tre marshmallow con le faccine sorridenti a decorazione dell'elastico in vita.  
“Forse dovrei iniziare a mettere qualcosa di rosa, date le circostanze” valutò Stiles. “Secondo te, in quanto gay, dovrebbe essere un po' un dovere morale indossarlo, almeno una volta ogni tanto?”  
“Assolutamente no!” sentenziò Derek.  
Stiles guardò perplesso l'oscenità che teneva in mano, per poi posarlo di nuovo con cura sulla pila dalla quale lo aveva preso.  
“Ok, mi fa piacere. Il rosa lo detesto proprio.”  
Questa volta Derek fece in tempo a tirare il suo sospiro di sollievo, ma il suo attimo di pace durò pochissimo. Perché, come c'era da aspettarsi, un'altra di quelle cose orribili attirò l'attenzione del suo iperattivo ragazzo. Stiles li afferrò ai bordi dell'elastico nero decorato con rose tono su tono in rilievo, per permettergli di ammirarli in tutto il loro orrorifico splendore. A Derek ci volle qualche istante per capire che doveva essere una pessima rappresentazione di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie. Sulla gamba destra era disegnato quello che doveva essere il labirinto della Regina di Cuori, in un colore scuro tra il marrone e il viola, su sfondo di rose bianche, mentre in primo piano c'erano altre rose, un mazzo con fiori rossi, viola e neri. Sulla gamba sinistra c'era sempre lo stesso sfondo di rose bianche, come se fosse il cielo, punteggiato da una serie di macchie che lui immaginava dovessero essere delle nuvole nere; in primo piano nella parte interna c'era un Bianconiglio grigio e dall'espressione cattiva, che a dire il vero somigliava molto di più a un ratto che a un tenero coniglietto, mentre nella parte esterna si vedeva quella che doveva essere Alice, di spalle e con i capelli mossi dal vento, che indossava un vestito rosso e con una mano impugnava un enorme spadone. Ma la parte peggiore era quella centrale, la semplice tasca che avrebbe dovuto sorreggere quel tesoro che era il pacco del suo stupendo, ma del tutto privo di gusto, ragazzo era stata decorata con quella che era senza dubbio la faccia dello Stregatto. Un muso tutto nero, dagli occhi che sembravano pozzi senza fondo sotto l'effetto di una qualche potente sostanza psicotropa, e un sorriso candido suo quale riusciva a contare almeno tre dozzine di denti. Per un fugace istante Derek immaginò quei cosi sul corpo perfetto di Stiles e fu scosso da una serie di brividi di disgusto.  
“Oh! Questi sono davvero carini. Cosa ne pensi?” gli chiese Stiles, ignaro dei suoi pensieri e chiaramente soddisfatto della sua scelta.  
Derek, per tutta risposta, guardò quei cosi osceni con un sopracciglio inarcato, poi sollevò lo sguardo su Stiles come a chiedergli se stesse parlando sul serio.  
“Sono molto originali!” gli spiegò.  
Derek continuò a fissarlo sempre senza dire nulla, ma sollevò una mano all'altezza dello stomaco, assicurandosi che nessun altro potesse vederlo, e sfoderò gli artigli, certo che a quel punto il suo ragazzo avrebbe capito senza ombra di dubbi quale fosse il suo pensiero in merito.  
E Stiles capì, anche se sembrò non capacitarsene.  
“Ma sono davvero bellissimi! Sono certo che mi starebbero benissimo e penso proprio che li comprerò e...”  
La sua tirata oltraggiata si concluse quando vide gli occhi di Derek cambiare colore e diventare di un intenso azzurro brillante, segno che il licantropo aveva perso del tutto la pazienza.  
“Quello che penso,” quasi ringhiò Derek, come se stesse rispondendo solo in quel momento alla sua precedente domanda “è che adesso poserai quei cosi dove li hai trovati, e da questo momento in avanti sarò io a scegliere il tuo intimo.”  
“Ma...”  
“Adesso, Stiles!”  
E Stiles sembrò capire che non aveva nessuna possibilità di vincere quella battaglia, perché mise a posto i boxer con un'espressione addolorata e lo seguì verso un altro punto del negozio, tutto depresso. Non riuscì nemmeno a capire che cosa avesse comprato Derek, da tanto il licantropo era stato veloce, e dopo pochi minuti erano fuori di lì e diretti al parcheggio.  
Quando Derek fermò l'auto davanti a casa Stilinski gli porse il pacchetto che conteneva quello che aveva scelto per lui.  
“Venerdì, quando verrai al loft, voglio che indossi uno di questi.”  
“D'accordo, dittatore!” sbuffò Stiles a quella sua richiesta che aveva tutta l'aria di un ordine, ed era talmente arrabbiato che se ne andò senza nemmeno salutarlo.

Quel venerdì sera, Stiles si presentò come di consueto al loft con un borsone pieno, per passare il fine settimana con Derek. Il licantropo non aveva mai capito cosa se ne facesse di tutti quei cambi di vestiti, e della marea di cianfrusaglie che si portava sempre dietro, dato che in genere passavano quei due giorni e mezzo quasi sempre nudi, ma lui continuava a dire che vivendo a Beacon Hills dovevano essere sempre pronti per qualunque evenienza. E la verità era che a Derek non importava nulla di quel borsone, né del suo contenuto. Tutto quello che voleva era stringere Stiles tra le sue braccia e fare l'amore con lui.  
E quel giorno lo desiderava anche più del solito. Non solo perché Stiles sembrava ancora arrabbiato con lui per quello che era successo nel centro commerciale e nei giorni precedenti era stato abbastanza freddo nei suoi confronti, ma anche perché non vedeva l'ora di poterlo ammirare con indosso ciò che aveva scelto per lui.  
Il suo assurdo ragazzo, a dire il vero, sembrava un po' a disagio, forse perché da quando stavano insieme era la prima volta che avevano una discussione così accesa, anche se Derek non era davvero sicura di poterla definire tale. In fondo non si erano urlati contro né si erano lanciati minacce di morte o di terribili torture, quindi forse sarebbe stato meglio definirlo come un forte contrasto? In ogni caso, lui era troppo impaziente per cercare di risolvere quel dilemma, e anche per perdersi in chiacchiere: lo sarebbe stato anche se parlare fosse stato nel suo carattere, e chiaramente non lo era. Perciò decise di passare subito all'azione, si appoggiò al grande tavolo antico che aveva acquistato solo pochi mesi prima e che aveva sistemato davanti alla grande vetrata del loft per poter osservare bene Stiles, incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo fissò con un sorrisino arrogante, cercando di controllare la sua espressione per non sembrare troppo famelico.  
“Spogliati!” gli ordinò, senza troppi giri di parole.  
Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, prima di esplodere e iniziare a urlargli contro.  
“Spero che tu stia scherzando! Pensi davvero di poterla risolverla così? Dopo quello che hai fatto solo pochi giorni fa? Tu...”  
Ma Derek non aveva nessuna voglia di stare a sentire le sue lamentele, per quanto divertenti fossero. Non in quel momento, perlomeno.  
“Ti ho fatto un regalo, che c'è di male?” lo interruppe, con il suo solito tono strafottente.  
“Un... regalo? Tu... davvero... Tu!”  
Lasciare Stiles senza parole era qualcosa che gli dava sempre una grande soddisfazione, ma quel giorno aveva un obiettivo da raggiungere e non si sarebbe lasciato distrarre da nulla, nemmeno dal suo essere così adorabile. Perciò decise che sarebbe stato più produttivo provare a cambiare strategia.  
“Stiles, non vuoi spogliarti per me?” gli chiese questa volta, sciogliendo le braccia e appoggiandole ai bordi del tavolo, ai suoi fianchi, e fissandolo con un'espressione che sperava assomigliare a quella di un povero cagnolino abbandonato. “Per favore?” aggiunse subito dopo, quando vide lo sguardo dubbioso del suo ragazzo.  
Per sua fortuna, quelle paroline magiche sembrarono sortire il loro effetto, perché Stiles continuò a borbottare quelli che avevano tutta l'aria di essere insulti, e pure abbastanza pesanti, nei suoi confronti, ma iniziò comunque a togliersi i vestiti. Derek lo osservò con attenzione, senza dire una parola, fino a quando non restò solo in boxer. I boxer neri e attillati, a vita bassa, firmati e assolutamente perfetti che gli aveva comprato lui. Derek divenne duro come la roccia, a quella vista, e dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non mettersi ad ansimare come un qualunque canide in calore, perciò si limitò ad alzare una mano per intimargli di fermarsi e restare così com'era.  
Stiles lo fissò ancora più irritato, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi come se fosse pronto alla battaglia.  
“E va bene!” sbottò. “Ora sei soddisfatto?” gli chiese, rifiutandosi di guardarlo e indicando il proprio corpo con un gesto della mano e ottenendo come unico risultato quello di farlo eccitare ancora di più. “In fondo il tuo obiettivo era farmi indossare questi cosi insulsi, vero?”  
“Sbagliato!” lo corresse Derek, con una voce talmente roca che Stiles sollevò finalmente lo sguardo sul suo viso, per fissarlo sorpreso. “Il mio obiettivo è toglierteli.”  
Il leggero movimento che Derek fece per provare a darsi un po' di sollievo dal dolore che affliggeva le sue parti basse attirò lo sguardo di Stiles tra le sue gambe, e la vista della sua erezione che premeva contro i bottoni dei jeans fino quasi a farli saltare via gli provocò un singulto. Stiles poteva essere tante cose, ma di certo non era stupido, e quando vide in che condizioni si trovava il suo ragazzo ci mise solo qualche secondo per capire la situazione.  
“Questi cosi noiosi ti eccitano? Davvero?” gli chiese, quadi incapace di credere alla conclusione a cui era giunto.  
“Sono sexy, Stiles” gli rispose Derek, con una voce talmente roca che somigliava a un ringhio molto poco rassicurante. “E addosso a te sono ancora più sexy. Sei una visione, e io non vedo l'ora di sfilarteli e affondare in quel tuo buco rovente per farti provare anche solo la metà del piacere che tu stai facendo provare a me in questo momento.”  
“Oh!” fu tutto ciò che riuscì ad articolare Stiles, che a quel punto era eccitato quasi quanto lui.  
Derek continuò a mangiarselo con gli occhi ancora per un po', respirando profondamente nel tentativo di riprendere almeno in parte il proprio controllo per evitare di saltargli addosso come un animale. Naturalmente, avrebbe dovuto sapere che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Stiles, infatti, dopo appena un paio di minuti di silenzio, lo guardò da sotto le sue lunghissime ciglia per poi fargli perdere del tutto la testa.  
“Hai detto che volevi togliermeli ma li ho ancora addosso. Perché?”  
Anche Derek se ne chiese il perché, e non trovò nessun motivo plausibile per giustificare quella situazione, perciò gli fu addosso in un istante, lo sollevò senza alcuno sforzo buttandoselo su una spalla e lo depositò senza troppi riguardi sul proprio letto, e una volta lì fece ciò che sognava di fare da giorni. Afferrò l'elastico dei boxer e glieli sfilò, molto lentamente, osservando rapito la sue erezione che si liberava e gli svettava sullo stomaco, provocandogli un lungo gemito voglioso. Da parte sua, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu aprirsi i pantaloni con una mano mentre con l'altra si dava da fare per preparare e allargare al meglio Stiles, il più in fretta possibile.  
Appena un minuto dopo, Derek affondò fino in fondo dentro di lui. Stiles urlò di piacere e gli serrò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, facendo pressione per incitarlo a muoversi, di più e più in fretta. Per la prima volta, Derek non si curò di fare attenzione, né di potergli fare male in qualche modo, al contrario lo amò con tutto ciò che aveva, fino a quando non lo vide inarcare la schiena, la bocca spalancata in un urlo più alto degli altri mentre si svuotava sul suo stomaco e sul suo torace. Quello spettacolo bellissimo diede il definitivo colpo di grazia al suo autocontrollo, e si ritrovò travolto all'improvviso dal piacere più intenso di tutta la sua vita.

Diverse ore e altrettanti orgasmi dopo, Stiles riposava con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Derek. Era silenzioso già da diversi minuti ma lui sapeva che la quiete non sarebbe durata ancora per molto.  
“Davvero ti eccitano dei boxer così noiosi? Voglio dire, i miei sono molto più artistici e interessanti” gli fece notare, infatti, pochi istanti dopo.  
Derek sospirò ma non era davvero seccato o infastidito da quella domanda. In fondo sapeva che avrebbero dovuto sostenere quella conversazione, e quello era un momento perfetto: aveva soddisfatto la voglia impellente di lui e doveva comunque concedergli un po' di riposo, prima di prenderlo di nuovo. Stiles non era un licantropo come lui e aveva bisogno di riprendere le forze tra una sessione e l'altra di sesso.  
“Mi distraggono” gli spiegò, dopo essersi preso qualche secondo per decidere come fargli capire la cosa. “Senza contare che mi sono sempre piaciute le cose eleganti e non credo ci sia un intimo più elegante di quello che indossavi oggi.”  
“O più costoso” aggiunse Stiles, con una piccola smorfia. “Come fai a voler spendere così tanti soldi per delle semplici mutande?”  
“Credimi, ce ne sono di molto più costosi, anche se non altrettanto eleganti” sogghignò Derek. “E in ogni caso, questi valgono ogni singolo centesimo che ho pagato. Eri davvero una visione!”  
Stiles sollevò la testa per poterlo guardare in faccia e continuò a osservarlo con attenzione per almeno un minuto, prima di spalancare gli occhi sorpreso, come se solo in quel momento avesse capito qualcosa di veramente importante.  
“Non era solo un capriccio, ti eccitano davvero! Ti eccita vedermeli addosso!”  
“Non sai quanto!” quasi gemette Derek, che stava ripensando a quanto Stiles fosse stato perfetto, in piedi in mezzo al suo loft, con solo quel piccolo indumento attillato a coprirlo. “Ma ti sbagli, non mi eccita solo vederteli addosso, mi eccita anche solo immaginarti che li indossi sotto i vestiti.”  
“Oh, wow!” sospirò Stiles, per poi appoggiare di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti. Derek era certo che stesse riflettendo su quelle nuove informazioni e le stesse elaborando nel suo brillante cervellino, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di interromperlo. Né tantomeno voleva interrompere i movimenti della mano che gli stava accarezzando leggera lo stomaco, chiaro segno che il suo ragazzo non riusciva a stare del tutto fermo in nessuna occasione. Perciò si rilassò e chiuse gli occhi, deciso ad assaporare fino in fondo quel sottile piacere. Era quasi sul punto di addormentarsi quando la voce di Stiles lo riscosse dal suo stato di beatitudine.  
“Mi serve dell'altro intimo, quello che mi hai comprato martedì non basta, perciò ti conviene andare a fare scorta perché, e mi pare anche superfluo specificarlo, io non posso permettermi di comprare vestiti firmati.”  
“Lo avrai per lunedì” gli assicurò Derek.  
Stiles annuì per poi proseguire con i suoi ragionamenti.  
“Devo anche decidere cosa fare con tutti i boxer che ho, sia qui che a casa. Alcuni sono praticamente nuovi e sarebbe un peccato doverli buttare. Devo pensare a come risolvere il problema” ponderò.  
Derek, che si era del tutto risvegliato a quelle parole, si tirò a sedere, trascinandoselo dietro.  
“Ci penso io! Hai detto che ne hai portato alcuni, giusto?” chiese conferma, e quando Stiles indicò il borsone lui annuì. “D'accordo, vai a prenderli. Gli diamo un'occhiata e decidiamo.”  
Stiles si alzò per fare come gli era stato detto, del tutto fiducioso, ma quando tornò indietro e glieli tese Derek non perse nemmeno tempo per guardarli: sfoderò gli artigli e li ridusse in tanti sottili striscioline. Poi, senza nemmeno un'ombra di rimorso, buttò i loro poveri resti per terra e afferrò il suo ragazzo per i fianchi, spingendolo a stendersi di nuovo.  
“Agli altri penserò domenica sera, quando ti riaccompagnerò a casa. Ora è meglio se dormiamo” stabilì.  
“Dormire? Dormire?! Come pensi che possa dormire dopo quello che hai fatto?” si indignò Stiles, del tutto incredulo di fronte allo scempio al quale aveva appena assistito.  
“Beh, se proprio non riesci a dormire, immagino che sia un mio preciso dovere, in quanto tuo compagno, aiutarti a risolvere il problema” valutò Derek, coprendolo col suo corpo.  
Stiles sembrava deciso a non fargliela passare liscia, quella volta, ma quando Derek gli infilò la lingua in bocca, chissà perché, finì per dimenticarsi di dover essere arrabbiato con lui.

Lunedì mattina Stiles non fece altro che inveire contro Derek con chiunque lo stesse ad ascoltare, e in alcune occasione anche quando nessuno gli stava prestando attenzione. I membri del branco non ci capirono molto, a dire la verità, avevano perso ogni possibile filo logico quando lo avevano sentito accusarlo, per la prima volta, di essere un killer di intimo innocente. L'unica che, come sempre, sembrava essere in grado di dare un senso agli sproloqui del loro amico era Lydia, che alzò gli occhi al cielo commentando che era anche ora che qualcuno si fosse deciso ad occuparsi degli orrori che teneva nascosti nei cassetti della sua stanza, per poi sbuffare e andarsene, asserendo che aveva cose più importanti da fare che stare a sentire un idiota.  
Tuttavia, nonostante Stiles avesse continuato con le sue tirate oltraggiare per tutto il giorno, nessuno era davvero preoccupato per lui. In fondo, lui e Derek avevano iniziato a litigare il giorno stesso in cui si erano conosciuti, e anzi se c'era qualcosa di strano era il fatto che da quando stavano insieme Stiles non avesse ancora trovato nulla di cui lamentarsi di lui. Senza contare che, se anche poteva esserci il pur minimo dubbio che le cose potessero essere più serie di quanto loro erano convinti che fossero, fu sufficiente aspettare il pomeriggio perché venisse fugato del tutto.  
A Scott e agli altri membri del branco bastò osservare il sorrisino soddisfatto di Derek quando andò a prendere Stiles alla fine delle lezioni, e fiutare l'odore di eccitazione che aveva circondato quei due non appena avevano messo gli occhi l'uno sull'altro, per avere la certezza che, in fondo, non c'era proprio nulla che non andasse e che non dovevano affatto preoccuparsi per loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo qua sotto è solo un piccolo estratto, ma se andate sul sito potete leggere di tutte le ipotesi che sono state fatte, vi lascio il link:  
> http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Character_Ages
> 
> Jeff Davis has stated in a Q&A that the boys are starting their sophomore year, which is consistent with them being 16.
> 
> Derek's age is unknown, even to Tyler Hoechlin. He thought he was supposed to be 19 in Season 1 but was quicky changed to 23, likely because Hoechlin doesn't look remotely 19. This would mean Derek was high school-age when the Hale House fire happened. Assuming that year has passed since the show began, Derek was most likely 23 in Season 1 and 24 in Season 3.


End file.
